Incubus
Incubus was an inter-dimensional mystical being, one of the first great enemies of the Suicide Squad, and the brother of Enchantress. When released by his sister, he aids her attempt to take over Earth with their combined mystical powers. Only the combined efforts of the Squad (most notably El Diablo) are able to stop and destroy Incubus and his sister for ever. Biography Early Life Incubus entered this world in 4357 BCE, more than a millennia prior to the War of the Gods. Due to their incredible power, Incubus and his sister Enchantress would be worshiped as gods by ancient humans of Pre-Columbian Latin America (with Incubus becoming known as "Kinich Ahau", the Sun God and supreme pagan god of the Maya civilization), but would ultimately be betrayed by their Inca subjects and be somehow defeated and sealed away into containers, which, in turn, were placed inside a tomb of Tres Osos Caves for thousands of years. Revival His sister Enchantress, having possessed the body of June Moone, goes to Amanda Waller's room to get her heart back but is stopped when the case Waller has her heart in can sense her power so she flees to a different room. Where Incubus' spirit is contained in a vial. She goes back to Midway City and incapacitates a man, Gerard Davis in the subway for incubus to use as a host once she releases him. She tells him to wait and build up his powers. Incubus wanders the subway and eventually collapses, drawing the attention of bystanders. As some of the bystanders attempt to help, Incubus quickly attacks and absorbs them,in order to restore his true form before he begins to lay waste to the subway station. The US military and Midway City police arrive to subdue him, but he easily disposes of the infantry and policemen sent down against him in the subway. Just then, Enchantress appears, heavily wounded due to the damage sustained to her heart by Amanda Waller. Incubus shares his power, healing her. As Enchantress begins to put the next steps of her plan into motion, Incubus moves outside and crushes any further attempts by the military to stop their plan, destroying everything that they send against him, and contributing the remains of destroyed buildings and military equipment to Enchantress' weapon. Powerless against Incubus, the military is forced to evacuate Midway. Final Battle and destruction Incubus then stood alongside Enchantress when she was growing her army but the Suicide Squad later showed up to stop them; Incubus was then sent to dispose of them. El Diablo, himself being a powerful metahuman, volunteered to battle Incubus and, after a brutal fight, El Diablo embraced the full extent of his powers, causing him to become a skeletal fire demon creature powerful enough to even harm him . .]] El Diablo used his powerful form to distract and hurt Incubus while Lt. GQ Edwards and the remains of his SEAL team plants a specialized bomb underneath both Incubus and El Diablo. Just as El Diablo succeeds in pushing Incubus directly above where the bomb is planted and melts his chest armour he weakens and is about to be overpowered,when the bomb is detonated.and Edwards and El Diablo are killed by the explosion and incubus is finally destroyed and Enchantress weakened is left to fight the rest of Task Force X on her own. Personality Incubus is quite reticent and a being of few words, yet he is clearly, just like his sister Enchantress, also a being a pure malevolence, who takes pride in once having been worshiped by ancient humans as a god, and he is thus more than willing to aid his sister in her intended mystical conquering of the world. However, he seems less intelligent than his sister, and hence usually follows her lead. Incubus does, however, seem to dearly love his sister, notably going out of his way to save Enchantress with his mystical tentacle when she is almost killed by Amanda Waller. Powers and Abilities Powers= *'Mystic Powers:' Incubus is an inter-dimensional mystical being, with him and his sister Enchantress having been worshiped in the past as gods, and Amanda Waller claiming that Incubus and his sister are the most powerful metahumans that she has ever come across, with him nearly overpowering the combined might of the Suicide Squad single-handedly even after El Diablo went all-out against Incubus with his pyrokinesis, in the form of a huge flaming avatar. Despite having been worshiped as a god by the ancient Pre-Columbian Maya and Incas, however (known as "Kinich Ahau" to the Maya), Incubus is notably not quite as powerful as an actual Olympian God. **'Super Strength:' Incubus, due to gigantic stature, has incredible superhuman strength, superior to that of his sister Enchantress, though not quite on the same level as that of Superman. Hence, he effortlessly sent Harley Quinn, Deadshot, and Captain Boomerang flying with light blows, overpowered the flaming avatar El Diablo, and would have single-handedly overpowered the entire Suicide Squad with his sheer strength, had Incubus not been killed in time. **'Super Durability:' Incubus is incredibly durable, seemingly invulnerable to blunt force trauma (easily withstanding the hurled weapons of Captain Boomerang, numerous bullets from Deadshot, and all-out fire offensive from the flaming avatar El Diablo, and wasn't moved even by an incoming train, instead continuing the stand there as the train went by, with the train getting sliced apart in the process). He can, however, be injured by magical or extremely hot items, such as Katana's sword Soultaker and the flaming avatar form of El Diablo (who was able to thrust his superheated hand right through Incubus' chest in this form), but his incredible healing factor compensates for this with extreme effectiveness. Incubus can, however, still be killed, as long as the attack is powerful enough to kill him instantly, which is how the Suicide Squad ultimately defeats him. ***'Healing Factor:' Incubus, in the rare instances when he is hurt, is shown to heal at superhuman speeds, such as when Katana slices off his right hand with Soultaker, he re-grows a new identical one in its place almost instantly, and when El Diablo's flaming avatar form thrust his superheated arm through Incubus' chest, it healed around the arm almost at once, allowing Incubus to gain the upper hand. **'Mystical Tentacles:' Incubus can generate gigantic mystical tentacles from his body, using them as additional superpowered limbs, notably using one tentacle to pull down Amanda Waller's helicopter from the sky, thus managing to capture her. ***'Monstrous Enslavement:' Incubus, much like Enchantress is able to transform humans into grey monstrous beings through his power, by piercing their bodies with his huge mystical tentacles. ***'Mystical Empowering:' Incubus was able to use his mystical tentacles to save his sister Enchantress when Amanda Waller pierced the latter's heart, making Enchantress impossible to be killed in that manner after Incubus' tentacle touches her, seemingly also making Enchantress more powerful. However, this empowerment seemingly wears off after Incubus' death, with Enchantress dying after Rick Flag destroys her heart. **'Mystical Fusion:' Incubus was able to fuse his sister Enchantress's heart back into the body of her new host, June Moone. **'Telekinesis (Limited):' Incubus was able to levitate the Enchantress' heart, sending it flying back towards his sister with a gesture. **'Transformation': Incubus, after getting hosted by the human Gerard Davis, was able to transform into his massive monstrous true form. **'Longevity': Incubus, much like an Olympian God, is capable of living for millennia, being roughly 6,300 years old (thus being born roughly a millennia prior to the War of the Gods) by the time he is finally killed, by El Diablo and Edwards. |-| Abilities= *'Bilingual:' Incubus speaks his native ancient language while addressing his sister Enchantress, and can also seemingly understand English. *'Expert Combatant:' Incubus is a fierce and effective combatant (most likely having centuries of combat experience like his sister Enchantress). Hence, he effortlessly sent Rick Flag, Harley Quinn, Deadshot, and Captain Boomerang flying with light blows and even managed to overpower the flaming avatar El Diablo, though that might have been primarily due to the latter's hand getting caught in Incubus chest. |-| Weaknesses= *'Powerful Explosions': Incubus, despite his incredible healing factor and durability, was finally killed and destroyed in a combination of a powerful blast from the flaming avatar El Diablo, and the explosion of an extremely powerful bomb in his close proximity. *'Soultaker': Incubus, despite his immense durability, can be injured by this sword, due to it's mystical properties, as Katana notably managed to cut his right hard off with it, though, due to his incredible healing factor, Incubus re-grows a new identical one in its place almost instantly. *'Beings of Equal Power': Incubus, when fighting beings of equal or greater might, such as the flaming avatar El Diablo, Wonder Woman or Superman, is more vulnerable as they can generate enough force to knock out or injure Incubus. However his incredible durability and healing factor would make him very tough to kill, even for them, unless they unleashed an attack powerful enough instantly kill Incubus. Relationships Family *Enchantress † - Sister Allies *Enchantress † - partner in crime **Eyes of the Adversary - minions *Gerard Davis † - body vessel Enemies *ARGUS **Amanda Waller - enemy and interrogatee *Suicide Squad - opponents **Rick Flag - indirect killer **Harley Quinn **Killer Croc - indirect killer **Captain Boomerang **Deadshot **El Diablo † - victim and indirect killer **Katana *Lieutenant "GQ" Edwards - killer Behind the Scenes *In the DC Comics universe, Incubus possessed Lawrence Eden and desired to bring about world domination with his sister. Incubus was eventually killed by Deadshot. References Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Metahumans Category:Male Super-Villains Category:Deceased characters